


Sherlock Lives

by cumberbabeswillrise



Category: Avengers, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, superwhopotteravengelock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbabeswillrise/pseuds/cumberbabeswillrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For so long, it had just been a whisper in the shadows, a teaser to all those who hoped that one day he would soon return. Finally, in the darkest hour of the night, it has been confirmed.<br/>"Sherlock lives."</p><p>Kind of a crossover and obviously about Sherlock. I need the motivation to write more, or should I leave it as a one shot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Lives

_“It's Sherlock.”_

_“Sherlock?”_

The name had been whispered in the dark corners of the world for such a long time now; so long that the Doctor had trouble deciphering which was rumor and which truth. He had chased the name through centuries and dimensions, coming back empty handed. The Doctor was beginning to give up hope; the very thing that kept him going.

_“He's alive. Sherlock lives!”_

_“He lives! He walks the Earth!”_

Dean hardly heard it, had almost missed the sigh of the Sociopath's name. Dean whipped around to see a young man in front of him, the lighting-shaped scar visible behind jet black hair that stuck up in the back. He stepped forward, towards the kid and his two friends.

“What did you say?” Dean's green eyes met the kid's own.

Harry Potter's jaw trembled with joy, “Sherlock Holmes. He has been saved. He lives.”

_“Sherlock. Sources indicate that he is alive. Sherlock Holmes has been resurected.”_

_“By whom?”_

Sources. Sources had confirmed the rumors circulating the shadows of the Earth. Nick Furey rubbed his temples in relief, the Avengers sitting around the table of the airship. He turned to them and smiled, atleast his version of a smile, which was more of a grimace of satisfaction, “Sherlock Holmes is alive and kicking.”


End file.
